Dangerous Lovers
by emoti
Summary: Two stories - far from fairy tails & intertwined dark pasts. Forbidden fruit never tasted so good. Mature themes: rape, humiliation, etc. "Jacob may allow Renesmee to manipulate him, but, with Bella, he was the master of his relationship."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Furthermore this is a relatively dark story (adult themes rape, submissive, power struggles, humiliation etc...not really S&M - I am not good at that). Please read at your own discretion. Characters are OOC...I just really like their names + pairings: Bella + Edward, Renesmee + Jacob. Collaboration with a friend.

**The Devil Himself:**

Most children that are abandoned remained insecure and their lives' riddled with fear. They are apprehensive about the concept of trust and usually don't give it easily. Jacob was quite the opposite. Being graced with good genetics, from whomever the fuck gave them to him, he got away with almost _murder_.

Needless to say, he milked his genetics for all they were worth. It was the only thing his birth parents gave him. They certainly did not provide him with a secure home or love. As a young boy he bounced from orphanage to orphanage, couples wanted him, but his past frightened him. The nuns had told him he was destined for great things, he believed them. He wasn't abandoned by choice, but by force…he was a mistresses' child. Which is probably where he received his pompous attitude from – his father was a CEO…running through his veins, 50% of it was wealth. What the mistress brought to the table…he presumed was his youthful boyish looks…which made him look innocent and kind – two words that were definitely not an accurate depiction of Jacob's character. But, luckily for him – appearances were always weighed heavier in first impressions. Point in case with Miss Renesmee. Who seemed enraptured with him, despite being an adopted child. He had won her mother over with ease. She was caring and saw his tragic past as not something frightening but a reason to adopt him. That is how his life started…

He paused briefly in the halls, dropping his books off in his locker and reaching for his wallet, pocketing it. Eying the mirror that hung at the back of his locker (probably left by a female student), he smiled briefly, checking his teeth. A boy aged 19-stared back at him, with dark brown hair and steel-grey eyes. Perched on his nose were a pair of black rimmed eyeglasses – for show, his vision was 20/20. He placed them onto a pile of books and closed the door. Absentmindedly he licked his lips, reopening his locker, withdrawing his iphone and then closing it again. He saw he had a couple of missed text messages, the one he was most interested was from Renesmee. Smiling to himself he pocketed the iphone next to his wallet and headed for the cafeteria. He had 3 hours to kill before his next class, _Math,_ started. Although he never held someone above himself, he did appreciate Renesmee's mother paying his tuition and was forever indebted to her. To make her show he cared, he never skipped class. He never imagined that he would go to College…his grades were average, but he guessed he had a convincing entrance essay. Having been home schooled…and then attending 10 grade schools, 4 in one year, followed by 6 different high schools – it was amazing that he was still a stable individual.

He released a sigh as he merged with the crowd that was entering the cafeteria. He instinctively grabbed a tray and weaved through the mess, searching for the personal sandwich bar. Making a turkey bacon club he grabbed a bag of potato chips, a Pepsi and a protein bar. Joining the line he placed his tray onto the counter, fishing out his student pass. He stared down at his shoes, vintage converse that had been with him since 15 – he had his growth spurt early. "Next," the cafeteria lady said in a dull reply as she rang up his purchases and then extended a plump hand for his card. "Oh," Jacob found himself muttering as he swiped his card. He apologized…calling her a _bitch_ in his head and went to head for where Renesmee was sitting.

He was dressed causally, as he always was. A pair of light washed jeans hugged his hips, a black t-shirt with the lettering GAP in neon green font stretched in the front – completely not subtle. But he wasn't one to complain…fashion had never been an interest of his. Noticing her red hair and sitting down by herself, he took the seat in front and sat down.

She looked at him and gently bit her lower lip as he sat down. When her mother said there was going to be a new boy in the house, Renesmee didn't flinch at the thought. For years her mother had turned their home into a halfway house for teens that couldn't get adopted. Before she could remember, in fact nearly every year Renesmee had gotten a new brother or sister around the age of seventeen since. When she was younger it was the best. Having an older to play catch with, having older sisters to dress up with. Everything was fine until Renesmee turned sixteen and the new older siblings just started getting annoying. Instead of playing with her they'd steal her stuff, put off doing their chores and everything in-between.

Which was why when Jacob came into their house when Renesmee was eighteen, she was far less than thrilled at his arrival. However things went differently with Jacob. Most of the foster kids were in and out within a few months, maybe a year tops. However this was much different. Renesmee's mother told her after about two weeks that Jacob wasn't just a foster kid, they'd adopted him. Adopted the damn boy! Which meant he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He was now her brother - for fucking ever. Her original plan of minimal contact was dashed and then she had to get to know him.

Of course she never could've anticipated what their relationship would actually be. It went far beyond brother and sister. Renesmee and Jacob had a weird sexual chemistry between them. He'd grown up to be a handsome guy and Renesmee wasn't bad looking herself. Tall, slender, a red/brunette head who spent most of her time in the gym when she wasn't at her job. Jacob was, well. Tall, dark eyed and handsome. There was no denying how attractive he was. The pair of them saw each other nearly weekly just to stay in touch because they were both at the same college. And the past few times things had gotten weird. Weird? Maybe not weird. Not uncomfortable either. Let's just say the line between siblings and flirting was blurring; fast.

How did you bring something like that up though?

How did you ask your adopted brother if the hugs were more than hugs? How did you point out the eye contact was held just a little too long? How did you ask your adoptive brother if he found you're attractive? Probably with booze..booze always loosened her and let her inhibitions fly. It didn't matter because she didn't plan on asking him anytime soon if he wanted to fuck. Renesmee planned on burying the questions deep down in the depths of her soul and never bringing it up again. Besides, with their weekly lunch just five minutes away Renesmee needed to forget these burning questions and just focus on making it through lunch without being weird. Today she was sporting her sorority gear. An Alpha Pi Omega tee shirt with black skinny jeans and silver toms. Her hair was pulled back and in front of her was just a sandwich, an apple and a water. Clearly the girl was neurotic, a bit high strung and obsessive with what she ate. As Jacob rounded the corner she waved him over and spoke before he could say anything.

"Don't say anything about my food. I'm not in the mood for your lectures."

"Why hello to you too, Renesmee," he said, grinning. It was then he noticed her small portions and sighed…ready to counter, he paused when she said she didn't want to hear his lectures. He put his hands up in a defense pose, "I wasn't going to say anything," _Lie._ He placed his foot up on the spare chair between them, resting his long limb, "so what do you want me to lecture about?" he chided softly. Renesmee, he had only known her for little over a year…but she was something. His grey eyes searched for hers as he ate, holding his glances a little longer than he was supposed to. Licking his lips he took a sip of his pop. Perhaps it was because if they decided to engage in anything it would be considered taboo…, which made it even more alluring and exciting. He paused briefly, forming a steeple with his fingers in front of his chin as he waited for a reply.

She shifted uneasily in her seat, remaining completely quiet...saying nothing under that haunting manipulative gaze. She was mere putty in his hands.

**Sly Fox:**

"This suit is expensive."

"Expensive? What does that even mean?"

Edward stood in his living room looking himself over in the mirror. The suit his adoptive father was buying him cost more money than Edward wished to disclose. Ever since he'd been adopted into this home he had been treated to the finer things in life. Beautiful cars, beautiful women, a lot of nice things. But honestly? Nothing was quite as nice as the adoptive sister he got. Bella. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl he'd lain his eyes on. Even as a young boy he knew how pretty she was. As they grew older things only got worse and unfair. Bella got even more beautiful and the fact that she would never look at him in a sexual or even romantic way tormented the poor boy throughout most of his years in puberty. But then something rather amazing happened. One night when the pair were alone without their folks, they got drunk together and as most drunk nights do, it turned into them hooking up.

Edward was certain she'd kill him the next morning. But in reality it just opened the door for them. Their relationship had been going on for a year now, secretly of course. Edward liked his new family and knew for a fact his father would disown and probably cut his dick off if he found out Edward had slept with Bella. Then again was it so bad? They weren't actually related! Edward was born in Russia for fucks sake. It was a weird taboo that even he had to get over sometimes. Just like he had to get used to the idea of being rich and one day inheriting a fortune. They adopted him to carry on the family name, something Bella couldn't do.

Or so they thought.

Brushing his blonde hair from his face he smiled as his dad. "I mean it's a lot of money. Expensive, does the word still not register with you old man?" he laughed. The salt and pepper haired man let out a chuckle that only somebody with an obscene amount of money could. "Soon you'll realize Edward, price tags are a ting for the poor. When you get to be a man of affluence like myself there's nothing that money can't buy you."

"Nothing?" Edward questioned. Thinking of a few things. Acceptance, understanding, Bella, happiness. All things money couldn't purchase. All the money in the world wouldn't smooth over the shit storm that would ensue if the New York Times got a hold of the story of he and Bella dating. Especially when the election for his father coming up. How much money would it take to undo that damage? That amount of broken trust?

"Nothing." his father assured him with a grin. "Now get changed, we have to get Bella for dinner."

Bell was just stepping out onto the concrete of the parking lot, she opened her Chanel purse to retrieve her iphone. She released a built up sigh, _late_, again she mused quietly to herself. Sucking her cheeks in a bit, the Russian girl took a seat on the bench, tucking her ankles elegantly together at the side. She was the epitome of refinement – she should be, having been tutored and lectured for her entire life to be _prim and proper_. She closed her eyes briefly, ignoring a look from a passerby – people _annoyed _her. It wasn't that she was particularly beautiful, she would look average in Russia – but her European roots were quite distinct among the American faces. Not to mention her porcelain white skin – which stuck out like a sore thumb amongst a sea of tanned bodies. She was tall, thin, perhaps too thin, with green emerald eyes and light blonde hair that hung in waves, the tips dangling just beneath her breasts. Her breasts, which were just existent because of her, double push up bra. Designers cherished flat girls…and what was better than a skinny girl? A skinny girl with big breasts. Biting one of her nails, a horrible habit - she was irritated. She looked at her wrist, eying the time on her Gucci watch. Everything about Bella was _brand named._ From her Marc Jacobs floral aquamarine dress that hugged her upper half and fanned out at her waist. Made of pure silk. With a pair of Escade black leggings with a loop underneath her foot - into a pair of D&G leather patented 1-inch heels. Her fashion might have captured the original stare, but her European features kept them intrigued…wanting more. Which was probably what happened to Edward.

Edward entered her family when she was young…she didn't pay much attention to him. Her mother wasn't pleased about the _need_ for a boy, but her father's wishes prevailed. Her mother told her to ignore him, not notice him…treat him as if he didn't existed. And so she did. For the first ten years of her life she ignored him. Didn't pay him much heed, except when under the media's eye…they were a loving family and she cared deeply for her adopted brother – or so she told the press. And so she began living a lie…but it wasn't as big as the one she kept now. If the press only knew…

She closed her eyes, remembering that night. Typically she wouldn't have been home…but plans changed, canceled, whatever, she was stuck at home with him. The conversation was a bit awkward…they had never shared much. He was her father's successor and was considered the favorite. Then alcohol was introduced…Bella wasn't foreign to the beverage – but she ended up drinking too much. One shot led to another…and another…giggling and silliness and then sex. Her first time...though she'd never tell him that. Since then…it was a regular occurrence and with them in college…it was easier to get the privacy to play around.

It was a way to dismiss her anger…he was a mere vessel.

She looked again at her watch, sighing, they were 15 minutes late…again.

Emoti: Okay so this is the beginning of two love stories that will be intertwined at some point and completely separate. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Collab with friend continued.

**The Devil Himself:**

She felt intimidated to be with him, girls practically fell out of their chairs' at the mere presence of Jacob. It was if he had cast a spell on them. In fact Renesmee herself got a few sideways glances and outright glares from other girls. It wouldn't be the first time somebody had asked if they were dating. Of course whenever somebody mentioned the pair of him or her dating it caused an uncomfortable topic to be brought up. Naturally, she had the normal reaction of it being gross because he was her adopted brother. But deep down it worried her that she'd considered the idea of dating Jacob before.

I mean, look at him. Tall, brooding, handsome. With all the charm of a famous actor and all the looks of a damn model. He wasn't the smartest fella but Renesmee was no genius herself. Realistically they would make a good pair. If not for the problem he was her brother. "Hi, Jacob." she murmured, finally responding to his early _hello_, watching him sit down. When he looked at her face Renesmee turned it down to her food. Unnatural eye contact was not on her agenda today. After he claimed he wasn't going to say anything she looked up, scoffing loudly. "Every time we get lunch you say something. It's not too little food, really, I just…" she said, pausing for a moment. Fuck, he'd gotten her to defend her food without saying a word. He was good. Her cheeks burned red as she looked back at her plate, picking at the sandwich.

Jacob had caught the lucid stares; lust for him and envy for Renesmee. He ignored all but one, sending her a suggestive look...which was short lived when Renesmee mentioned food.

She glared at him…hoping inwardly he wouldn't continue this awkward conversation.

His lips formed a line, his temper rising when she mentioned the food on her plate was enough. He briefly closed his eyes, calming himself down before reopening them. "If that was the case you wouldn't be defending yourself," he said acidly. The girl was always eating small portions, it bothered him immensely...her form was already quite lithe, but she insisted. Staring at her intensely he lowered his gaze to his sandwich which was untouched.

"Tell you what," he said softly, "have half of this protein bar and I won't mention it for the week." These small pacts were a regular occurrence, but he'd do anything for her to eat. He gave her his trademark smile, his eyes softening - which was a rare occurrence.

She ignored it and returned to his previous question.

_So, what do you want me to lecture about?_

"Nothing, preferably." she said, that iciness coming back to her - He caught her blatant ignoring…he'd punish her later for that. - The same iciness she'd held for him when the pair first met a year ago. When she was convinced he was just a partial houseguest. Now though, now a year later things were far more complicated than she could've dreamed of. "If you must lecture me though, I'd love to hear about how I'm dating the wrong guy. That one is always fun." she said sarcastically, setting her water down. Renesmee was dating somebody currently. Not a guy she was particularly attached to. But she knew Jacob hated him. So much so that when her boyfriend called her that morning and complained somebody vandalized his car, she knew it'd been Jacob. Or at least one of Jacobs' friends.

His soft demeanor was immediately extinguished when she mentioned her boyfriend. That good for nothing fucking bastard.

"Tyler called this morning. Said something happened to his car. Given your less than innocent past I was wondering if you had anything to do with it." she asked quietly. Not accusing of course because she knew from experience Jacob got defensive. If he said no, she'd drop it, regardless of if she knew he was lying or not. Still, somehow the idea of him doing it made her happy. It helped fulfill the fantasy of she and Jacob together just a little more.

Hate was an understatement, he _loathed_ that boy. He reached for his pop and took a sip, as if swallowing her accusation. He feigned a hurt look, as if to say, how could you? You think little ole me could do such a thing? Of course not _him_ per say, but his friends...well, he couldn't control them. Finally speaking he managed to mutter, "No, I don't even know what shit-box he drives." _Lies_. He saw it parked in the driveway countless times. Deciding that to appear innocent would be to inquire more into the incident. "What happened?" he asked, his lips curving into a wicked expression. "I hope he's OK," he added, taking a bite of his sandwich...his eyes mimicking the same cruel demeanor.

While she debated what to say with that sass mouth, he focused on her. Her red hair hung perfectly and her clothes clung to her curves deliciously. Jacob wasn't foreign with women, but he had never had a redhead - they seemed exotic. Renesmee was exotic, until she opened her smart mouth. It made him want to run duct tape over her pretty pink lips, silencing her, perhaps use it to bind her arms back too…immobilizing her. He grinned inwardly at the thought...maybe even tie her to the bed...what would the little vixen do then?

Despite his racy fantasies, he was not going to let the food topic go, "Eat. The. Protein. Bar."

**Sly Fox: **

"Where exactly is Bella today? Dolce and Gabanna? Or Marc Jacobs?" Edward asked as he stripped down and began clothing himself in his street clothes. A designer hoodie from Calvin Klein and dark wash jeans from an up and coming designer. He mussed up his hair and followed his father out to the Lexus, taking a seat in the back as the driver pulled out. "Neither." his father said, pulling out the New Yorker and flipping through the pages.

"She's at a casting for Versace or something. Your sister is quite the commodity. I told her fashion modeling is for whores but she doesn't listen."

Edward felt his jaw clench. Whores? That was something that truly bothered him about this family that had taken him in. His father shunned Bella in favor of him, which pushed his mother and sister away. Well, his sister until recently. Still a Versace casting was pretty impressive and yet their father acted as if she was stripping for chump change. Nothing Bella did impressed the man. And while his father might not have noticed, Edward did. Fifteen minutes late. Then again, Bella probably expected it. They were never on time.

"Driver, stop for a coffee." his father decided when they were mere blocks away from the pick-up point. The driver stopped and his father got out. Twenty minutes late, Edward followed behind him, trying hard to keep up. "Dad, shouldn't we go get Bella?" he asked, looking back at the Lexus. "Honestly she's probably taken a cab home. If she was foolish enough to wait she can wait a bit longer. Now Edward, don't bother me further."

Edward stopped in his tracks. "I'm gonna go grab Bella dad, I'll catch a cab. Don't bother." he said. It was becoming harder and harder to let things like this go. His father waved him on and Edward walked the fourteen blocks on foot to find her.

She tapped her finger on the wooden bench, ticked off that they hadn't come. No doubt it was her father's doing, she knew him quite well...despite being a daddy's girl in the public light, they were far from close.

Once outside the office he saw her standing there, pretty as ever. He caught her frigid gaze, her face said it all. Forty-five minutes late. "Bella, hey." he said, walking up and extending his arms for a hug. She remained still, with her arms firmly at her side…refusing to hug him…her green eyes narrowed with disdain...she knew where he had been. Despite this, she asked "why are you late?"

"Work, and dad, um. He sent me to grab you." he lied, badly I might add, before cracking a weak smile. "Come on, I'll grab us a cab."

She had almost decided to give up and call a cab, like she always had, she then saw Edward. Despite this feeling she _finally_ stood and hugged him, her thin long arms wrapping around him with ease...just like her legs did around his torso during sex. His body did wild things to her and she felt herself wanting to be close and far away at the same time. Deciding it was safer to be away, for their public image, she released him, "Daddy is always busy," she said softly..aware cameras could be anywhere...along with their faithful recorders, "thanks you're a great brother," she added with a soft smile. He nodded sheepishly, ruffling his hair nervously at her behavior…she was unpredictable…and could automatically turn on the born actress.

Feeling his hands around her waist made her insides churn...and she pulled away muttering "cameras." Edward was quite aware of the life he was adopted into...and technically he had no say either. Nobody could be trusted...but they _could_ be bought off.. He reveled in the fact that his _sister_ turned into a perfect angel…oh the fucking press. The puppet master behind his entire life. The reason he wasn't allowed to swear at his father in public for leaving Bella in the dust like this. Of course he sensed her hesitation to hug him, no doubt her words a calculated tactic incase they were being listened to. Which if Edward knew the press at all, that unassuming lemonade stand was bugged to the nines and the tiny girl was probably paid to get information from them. Damn they started those kids young. He sighed, kissing her head before pulling away. "If it makes you feel better," he started, knowing it didn't, "Dad said he loves you." Which he did not.

None of what Edward said phased her...not event he soft kisses in public. It used to...but then she found out they were all lies. After that...her disdain for him grew, but it was matched with lust, so she held ambivalent feelings for the Russian boy. She was glad he clued in fast on what she wanted...he was a great sexual outlet. One of the best...and since she had lost her V card, she got around. It was a much better way to release steam than drinking...which were empty calories. Exercising was a good option, however, it never provided her with that brief feeling of need and want. Even if Edward wanted her sexually, it was still someone who _wanted _her.

"So…Dad said you went to Versace?" he inquired, trying in desperate attempts to fill the void of awkward silence.

She reached down to hoist her Chanel purse onto her shoulder. She nodded to him, but didn't give him a verbal reply, yes it was a modeling gig and of course she got it. But not because of her looks...she looked identical to all the other thin models, it was her Dad's position...that made them wow over her. Licking her lips she replied to a couple of iphone text messages.

Finishing up her messages she finally gave him a good look...he was dressed _wonderfully_, no doubt a stylist...but still, the clothes, this culture, fitted him amazingly. He caught her stare and blushed. In the same sense...she wanted to do bad things to him. Poor little adopted boy...who nobody wanted...not even his own family, she thought cruelly. Ironically...she was the same, poor little girl, birth child, who nobody wanted...not even _her_ family.

Sighing she dismissed that sad thought and turned her attention to Edward, "I don't want to go home," she said...not caring that she'd miss dinner. She hated being dissed...she knew how her father felt about her modeling, but she enjoyed it. The thrill she received walking down a runway was enough to keep her alive. When most of the time she felt hollow and dead. "Anywhere but home," she added, extending her hatred for home. She felt bad for her mother...but since Edward entered, she had become gravely ill and was stuck in a nursery. Their father feigned it was for her _safety_, but she knew he didn't want to deal with her.

_I don't want to go home._

Such a bold statement caught him off guard. She was furious. He would be too if he weren't, well, the favorite. He nodded as she told him she'd rather be anywhere but home. And Edward knew where this was going. Her casting had been rough, dad was being an ass. She needed to let off some steam. No doubt by getting fucked six ways to Sunday in a manner only he could master. Smiling gently he wrapped his arm around the small of her back and thought pensively for a moment. She sneaked a look at his face, catching a look of deep thought...of course it was for which hotel they would go to. Her attention switched to the yellow cab that parked in front of the elusive glass building, which was the Versace headquarters. Taking a couple of steps, her heart raced...as eager thoughts entered her mind and even she felt desire pool in her nether region. "Lets do something _fun_," she murmured deviously into his ear.

"We could go to the Bellagio, the Hilton, the Le'Crest'Ju…" he listed, leading her carefully to a cab. A cab where the pair of them could make out intimately without being bothered. The second she was in and the door closed he sprung. His hand latching onto the back of her neck and pulling her into a kiss. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as she took a seat, tucking her ankles to the side as she had done whilst sitting on the bench, she was attacked. His hands expertly targeting her sensitive spots and she eagerly responded to his touch, mewling softly as their lips met.

"Where to, oh, well, look at this!" the cabbie laughed huskily.

The kiss was short lived, when she noticed the cab driver notice _who _they were. Luckily for them, cab drivers didn't have cameras...so they were an easy bribe. No evidence, no magazine company would even give you a look. Although speculations were good...to get the crowds going - images were needed to sustain interest.

Edward handed a wad of one hundred dollar bills and spoke.

"Le'Cest'Ju, on the double. Call and book a room for Yvonne and Stephen and I'll give you twice that plus three times your fare fee. No words, just actions. And for fucks sake, give us some privacy." he demanded. " If there was one thing he learned from his father it was demand, don't ask. And money bought you anything you wanted or needed.

It didn't take long for him to hand the cab driver a wad of bills, most likely two grand. He was just like her father...which disturbed and intrigued her at the same time. At the word 'privacy' her lips' found his ear, she teased the lobe with her teeth, whispering in a sultry voice, "touch me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

CHAPTER 3

Her eyes trailed over to the protein bar as her freckled nose crinkled. Ew, it was full of carbs and sugar. She flicked her gaze up to him, her eyes pleading. As if asking _'You're really going to make me eat that?' _But instead of arguing she took the half he broke off for her and choked it down, making a mental note to puke it up later. Back in middle school her obsession with food had begun merely to get her mothers attention. Now? It was a full-blown case of EDNOS which nobody but Jacob had the bother to notice. Half the time she wished he'd just bugger off and leave her alone to starve herself however she damn well pleased. But in reality the attention was well liked and the care that came with it she liked even more.

Jacob's eyes followed hers' as she looked at the protein bar with disdain. He knew of her disorder...it was the pit of all their arguments and frankly he wasn't in the mood today. He couldn't believe a child who was born into a family would self inflict pain to themselves...talk about ungrateful. It was one of the things he didn't quite like about Renesmee. But he guessed she had a reason...her twisted logic, he never understood. He was pleased when she reached for it, swallowed and downed it with water. "Keep it down," he warned, "Or you'll have to eat one per day this week." His threats were anything _but_ empty. Controlling and manipulating people were something that came with ease and he was quite good at. "Understand?" he asked, it was a rhetorical question...but it was said in a dominating voice. He turned his attention to his own meal, finishing his half of the protein bar, washing it down with Pepsi.

EDNOS was one bitch of a disease. It was more than binging and purging, it was a little bit of all sorts of eating disorder attributes. Her stomach was twisting as she felt the thought of purging slip into her head. It was like poison to her, she had to get rid of it. Of course Jacob knew her too well and ordered her to keep it down. "I-" she sputtered, closing her mouth once his threat came. A threat always came.

When she whimpered _I_, he saw her cave in defeat.

One every day for the rest of the week? Could he even do that? Part of Renesmee wanted to call his bluff and puke it up right then. But she knew enough about Jacob to know he'd find a way to carry out his threats. _Understand?_ Damn him. Damn him and his faux caring. She knew it wasn't as much caring as it was control. All the foster kids before him had a problem with control. None of them had gotten to her like Jacob had though.

"Yeah, I understand." she whispered.

Jacob watched her with intensity. He could sense she wanted to purge, but his threat worked - for the time being. He couldn't control her on her own time, but he was hoping his threat would have a long-lasting effect. He didn't understand all the mechanics of the disorder, but it was a mix of control and attention. She had his attention, but for how long? He moved easily from girl to girl, leaving them when they became _annoying_. Renesmee had a protective factor, she was family. That very same reason kept him from advancing their relationship to the bedroom. He could make her his submissive and he could probably make her eat just from withdrawing his sensual touch.

"Happy?" she asked, chugging her water greedily before wiping her mouth. "Good," he said with a cruel grin, it matched his acid tone. He reached for her apple and took a bite, his grey eyes never dropping the connection as he chewed it, slowly, his lips licking his lips, "that's a good apple," he said, letting his eye sight fall as he swallowed.

"Now…back to the car."

Renesmee's eyebrows quirked considerably when he drank his soda instead of answering right away. No doubt getting his lies in order. His lying was masterful and a true art. There was no nervous eye contact or twitching...he challenged her stare with his own grey one. He could tell she wanted to retort...but given their past arguments, she wouldn't win, she rarely did. . Renesmee knew he fucked with Tyler's car; there was no hiding it. Of course when he opened his mouth Jacob let slip a lie as smooth as butter. Even going so far as ask what happened, pretending he was okay. Normally she'd tell him to cut the bullshit but today she could already tell she was on thin ice with Jacob because of her lunch. They were siblings but something about his personality was so dominating that she held back a lot in order to appease him. "Tires, slashed." she started, her words like venom, "Windshield shattered, all his things stolen. Not to mention the multiple death threats keyed into his drivers side door."

Jacob thought he was the master of lying and maybe it fooled others but not her. He was involved somehow and all the lies in the world couldn't hide that. Her guess? Jacob got his shady friends to go and do some damage to Tyler's car. Her eyes studied him as she listed off each thing.

The brown haired boy didn't quite care of she thought he was lying...the fact-of-the-matter was, the deed was done and there were no links to him. He saw his iphone on the cafeteria table light up, indicating he had a missed text/and or call. "Excuse me," he said, reaching for his iphone, swiping his finger expertly across the touch-screen - with a little too much vigor. Her cheeks puffed at the sudden intrusion. He was right - it was his friends...telling them it was great fun and they got some sick shit out of it too. This group of individuals consisted of adopted or orphanage children, none were with their birth families. Except for Elroy...he was an odd case. Abandoned at birth and reclaimed ten years later. Amazing really, it put hope, although false, into their hearts. The other poster child was _Edward_. The bastard, he saw always in the post, parading around in designer clothing and leading the high-life. He was also their false hope.

She watched him; although his face gave away no clues as to a lie she knew inside he was probably reveling in the thought of Tyler stumbling upon his ruined car. "He cared about me." she said in response to his icy send off. "I know you hated him but I liked him, Jacob."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, the first one, he swallowed slowly...mulling the thought of Tyler's tires' slashed...he couldn't help but grin. "Pardon me," he quipped, "I just find that very unfortunate..." The windshield slashed...and the writing was a nice compliment, he'd have to pay his own to his friends later on. He stifled a laugh when she mentioned his things were stolen...oh now that was the icing on the cake. The fucking bastard deserved it. He knew he was cheating on Renesmee...but he didn't want Renesmee to know. She already had low self-esteem..another blow could be detrimental. She might have had an Eating Disorder Not Other Wise Specified, but he didn't know if she was suicidal. He wouldn't put the thought past her...

He looked at her face...she seemed to be sitting on the edge of revealing a huge secret.

There was a long pause. Her words hung in the air as she studied his face. Did she dare say what she wanted to next? Nervously her fingers ran along the edge of her plate as she fidgeted with her bracelet. "He dumped me." she lied. Technically she dumped him. After Tyler had claimed her brother was over protective and even suggested that Jacob had the hots for her. In that second she told him they were over but gave him permission to say he dumped her. "He said you were too controlling. Too invested in my love life. He said it was weird." she added, that part being true. Renesmee shrugged, her tee shirt falling off her shoulder just a tad.

"I told him you were just being a good brother."

It wasn't. His friends probably left some other reasons as to why to end the relationship. "Good riddance," he responded in an equally icy tone. He took another bite, swallowing it...his eyes glowered when she rattled off the reasons as to why the broke up. What a jackass...clearly he didn't say the _true_ reason. And he was being a good brother...he just couldn't tell Renesmee.

"Plenty of fish in the sea," he said after a moment as he ate a chip with a wicked suggestive grin.

Although the pitted rivalry from their childhood did nothing to enhance their romantic relationship, it did act as wonderful kindle for the sex one. She hated him and yet cared for him, but hatred reigned supreme. He took away her loving and doting father...turned her mother into a vegetable case and here she was _begging_ for him to take her in the back of a _cab_. If only her etiquette instructor knew, she'd be floored with grief and dismay. Bella was her _perfect_ prodigy child.

It was easy for her to write off their relationship as nothing more than lust. Edward didn't see it that way though. Deep down he cared about Bella and really wanted this to work out. But it couldn't it just wouldn't. You couldn't marry your adoptive sister, not in this state at least. Which left her feeling as though this tryst was just that, a fling. That Edward was just a fuck buddy. He was certain that their long pitted rivalry from childhood didn't help at all. Regardless this was not going to be another fuck buddy if he had anything to do with it.

Maybe that was the reason he always found himself trying to please her sexually. Make her crave his touch. Edward wanted her to get wet at the very sight of him, just from knowing what he was going to do to her. A smirk played across his face as they entered the cab. Yes it frightened him too that his father had rubbed off on him so much. But honestly he'd rather pay off a cabbie and keep their forbidden rendezvous a secret as opposed to being found out by the fucking press. If Bella didn't understand she'd learn to.

Oh and learn she did…simultaneously while she began to loathe him. She hated what Edward did to her; he could make her desire him just from a simple glance. However, it was her mind that betrayed her..., which propagated her lust for him. Her wicked and dangerous mind.

"Touch you?" he grinned as his hand slipped between her legs. "What a brash, slutty thing to suggest."

He slipped her panties off to the side as his lips fell upon her neck; his fingers teased her opening while his teeth clenched her skin, biting there roughly.

She arched her neck back in ecstasy, mewling softly as his rough voice teased her. She nibbled on her lower lip, biting down rough as she focused on his hand...and not on the cab driver. "Don't reprimand me," she said between breathy sighs, her fingers reaching for his hair, grabbing it roughly, to reinforce her words. She was in control. Ironically she wasn't, the person who wanted it, never was. It helped keep her sanity. But her body belonged to him.

She looked outside, her green eyes staring through the clear windows...looking at anything that would keep her from moaning, succumbing in his very hands. Her dress was hiked up her thighs, pooling around her thin waist in wonderful folds. If only the designer at Versace knew...he'd be appalled to see his beautiful floral silk dress placed in such a seductive way. Her lower region begged for him to continue, and it took all her will power not to _beg_ him to.

Edward would be a liar if he didn't admit that he liked ruffling her feathers. Ever since they were children Bella had gone to etiquette classes and learned to be a lady. There was something insanely sweet about ruining a lady. Having her with her skirt around her waist, moaning loudly without a care who heard. Little things like that showed Bella who the boss was. Little things like dropping by her hotel room and eating her out before she had a casting without asking anything in return. Little things like buying her expensive sex toys for her birthday or any holiday. Things that showed her that no matter how much control she thought she had over her feelings for him, he was the one really in control.

"Don't reprimand you?" he asked, his hand slipping under her blouse. He twisted her nipples roughly before grinning like a damn beast. "Don't tell me what to do. I'm the one who can get you hot and you will be thankful I do so. Yes sir, understand?" he asked, releasing her.

_Don't reprimand me?_

"Yes," she hissed into his ear, her lips teasing his ear as her tongue flicked the lobe, before biting down, hard, returning the favor. She lost herself when his hand slipped into her dress, brushing across her hardened nipples..only to twist it aggressive causing her moan to intensify. _Yes yes! _She wanted to cry.._I am your submissive_. . But she held it in, looking at him coyly, "Don't be so conceited," she whispered into his ear, but made sure the cabbie could hear her...as she was sure he was listening on the edge to the few heated words they shared. "Oh Edward," she said softly, caressing his head as if he were a child, "did you think you were the only one?". Cruel...low blow, but she had to bring his ego down. There was no way in hell she'd be his submissive...

Lately he'd been trying to implement a bit of submissive play with her. It was hard because Bella was a strong willed woman. They were the most fun to break. He held her gaze before releasing her. Excited to get her soaking wet before the hotel until he heard her ring tone. Despite the fact their own fucking father was on the phone Edward didn't not let up. He rubbed her clit bluntly with his thumb, trying to get her voice to crack. Though her next statement was far from good news.

"Bella, darling. You seem to forget I know your ins and outs better than you do. I mean, who knew that tying you up and leaving you naked on my bed for hours would get you so wet and hungry for my cock? I knew that. And who knew that you liked being talked down to? I knew that. Fight it as much as you want Bella, but no woman submits herself to a man the way you have to me without trusting him…" he murmured into her ear.

She unconsciously let a moan slip, her lips parted as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Edward had to let out a chuckle as she played up her moans for the cabbie. Hell, he even enjoyed it a little bit. But when she began talking down to him he felt his brow furrow. That was one thing he never dealt well with. Edward had spent his whole life trying to be everything their father wanted out of him so he wouldn't get sent back to that fucking Orphanage and the fact that she played on that was not nay cruel, it was uncalled for. His teeth returned to her sensitive nape, running them along her soft flesh before sinking in.

Her lips parted releasing a gasp as he bit down on her neck. This act was quite carnal, but she loved it. Her legs trembled as his fingers expertly touched the most sensitive part of her womanhood. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to not release a moan...not that soon, she couldn't give it to him. But within seconds she released one, covering her face in the crook of his neck as her legs unintentionally widened - begging for more. As his fingers entered her, she closed her eyes...completely succumbing to him.

He wanted to mark her. Edward wanted her to look in the mirror the next day and know that he owned her body. His fingers snaked quickly around her clit, rubbing there roughly, trying to cause a moan to escape. Bella was the master of control and he loved making her lose it. His fingers delved deep into her and thrust in roughly, thrumming around as his face fell into a grin.

She hated what Edward did to her; he could make her desire him just from a simple glance. However, it was her mind that betrayed her..., which propagated her lust for him. Her wicked and dangerous mind.

"You're soaked." he chuckled. "Contain yourself, we have thirty blocks to go dearest…"

As she was about to see how _turned_ on he was his...her iPhone sang to life. Reaching for it she became the lady she was trained to be, "Bella here," she whispered a bit huskily.

"Bella. Where is Edward?"

Her father.

"We are in the cab," she said softly, obediently.

"Come home, now."

She nodded, hanging up and looking to Edward, eyes laced with contempt, "we have to go _home._"

She guessed it was a diplomat dinner. Her father needed their perfect family to assemble.

The problem was…her panties were wet...and her insides, the pressure building. The call had caught her off, but she managed to answer it with excellent precision. Swearing inwardly as Edward relentlessly teased her clit...as she talked to her _father_. Her voice didn't budge...she was a lady after all and knew how to handle Edward's cruel tactics. At first...she would breathe heavily, feign having a fever...but now she had tamed her own body.

"Home?" he asked. Ah yes, the book signing and gala event. The entire reason he got the tux. For a moment he stared at her flushed cheeks, upset he couldn't flush them more. Then he fished around in his pocket and pulled out a small vibrator. "Bella dear, doesn't mean we can't have fun for the evening. Don't speak." he said as he gently pressed the vibrator up into her, grabbing tape from his pocket and attaching the battery pack to her clit so the warmth from the motor was constantly on her hot spot.

She nodded as she attempted to readjust herself...bringing her dress hem down, to only have it thrust up. "Edward!" she cried, feeling something small invade her and she whimpered. Biting her tongue, she didn't speak...knowing full well with what was inserted in her...he was her master for the evening. The very thought caused chills to scatter _half_-_hazardly_ around her body. Her green eyes widened when she saw him whip out tape...Jesus..."what the," she paused, closing her lips immediately...remembering she wasn't supposed to talk. She watched helplessly as her dress hem floated down, hovering just above her kneecap.

He slipped her dress down and pulled out a little remote with a button on it.

"I DEMAND you GIVE it to ME!"

"What?" he growled as he slipped his hand beneath her dress, pushing the vibrator in further, "You think you're allowed to fucking go off at the mouth like that without some sort of punishment? Love, love…" he grinned, kissing her forehead. "Tonight you're going to learn how to put your etiquette training to the test." He showed her the remote once more, teasing her as he tilted it back and forth…

Her eyes widened again..seeing the small remote. Immediately she jumped for it, her hand wide open, trying to grasp it.

Edward pulled back as she lunged for the remote and pressed the button, watching her face. She stopped her attach and her face flushed as her eyes rolled back. Ah yes, her face was the epitome of ecstasy. Pocketing the remote he unhooked her bra from the back of her dress and pulled it off of her, draping it over the car. Then he grabbed her nipples gently, tugging them for good measure. "Don't get too hot now, lest you let the entire party see how wet you get from being bossed around."

He paused, laughing.

"Or should I say a gala. Driver, circle around and drop us off at the Jeux Hotel. Sorry for the wrong directions."

"Oh Bella, we're going to have a ball tonight."


End file.
